True Love of a Vampire
by Dark-El Dark
Summary: Years ago, a young Naruto, met Moka and Akasha as they visit Konoha, thinking he was dead after finding him one night the leave, only for him to return 11yrs later, how will they take the return of Naruto Uzumaki. very godlike, Jubi vessel, all bloodline. discontinued
1. enter Naruto, Akasha rescue, fight test

_**a/n: don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire…. Damn, just you wait I will own them one day. Also in this they become gennin at 11 not twelve this is so my story is timed right for the reunion. Starts just after chapter 38 of Rosario + Vampire season 2.**_

**Fairy Tale HQ**

Moka Akashiya wasn't paying attention to the fact that she was captured by her oldest sister, and taken to Fairy Tale HQ while thinking about how she said goodbye to Tsukune, she looked at a calendar and became sad in remembrance, for today was January 6th today was the anniversary of the death of her true first friend. 11 years ago she and her mother went to a place called the elemental nations, to be more exact Konohagakure in the land of fire, she first met the boy on January 4h and they became friends fast, in fact he was her first crush. Those deep blue eyes, the spiky blond hair and his lightly tanned skin with 3 whisker like markings on each cheek. This boy in just two days became her first precious person outside of her family, when they met to play on the 6th he told her how he was so happy about not having to be alone again, when they went there separate ways for lunch she told her mother and they went and got him a present, it was a pair of green goggles to which he told her he would always treasure them because they where his first present from a friend to which he thanked her by kissing her cheek and saying that she would be his red eyed princess or Moka-hime which Moka said she wanted to always be called that by him alone.

That night Moka and her mother where walking through the festival celebrating the 80th anniversary of the founding of the hidden leaf village, when they both picked up the strong scent of blood coming from an alleyway, the sight that they where greeted to was that of her friends broken and blooded body with wide lifeless eyes, there was no pulse he was dead. They left straight for home because even her mothers blood being injected into him didn't work and she broke down right then and there, that was one reason she hated humans, the way they could kill even the youngest of there race with little to no remorse. She became cold and snobbish towards people so that she wont get attached to anyone again, but that changed when she gained her Rosario, but she still hated humans, she got along with Tsukune Aono because she could tell that he was one of the few decent humans of this world, and if your wondering who this boy was it was a boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

Moka was brought out of her remembrance of her friend by her Rosario glowing and returning her to her outer form, it was a minute later that her oldest sister came into and stared in shock of seeing outer Moka, they look at the Rosario to find a note attached to it saying 'The seal has been fixed. Sorry~! Touhou Fuhai'.

**Back with Tsukune and the gang**

The back up team from Youkai Academy has arrived and started to plan their attack on Fairy Tale, little did anyone but the dark lord know was they where being watched. The dark lord had enough "show yourself, I can feel all that power your suppressing, come out now" said Touhou. Not a moment later did a figure jump of off the roof and land in the courtyard.

The figure was wearing a skin tight black shirt with a black Kakashi style mask attached, with the Uzumaki swirl on his back. He wore black pants, black shinobi sandals, that are opened at the toes while the crimson pants leg were tucked into the sandal(like the Akatsuki pants, also both toe and finger nails are painted black) with a crimson cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees which had buckles on them where he has his kunai and shuriken holsters. He also wore a black rope belt around his waist, which was tied in a bow, in which he uses to carry his crimson seethed chokuto. The figure was wearing bandages on his left arm, while his right arm was covered in bandage, but also but has a gauntlet with various seals on it. Over his clothes he wore a white cloak with crimson flames licking the bottom with the sleeves stopping just above the elbow, it also had a slit in the right hand side where his chokuto was sticking through and on the back had the 'The Immortal Prince' in Kanji.

However the most defining parts of about the mysterious male was his sunny shoulder length blond, red tipped hair with two bangs going down to his face (hair Minato's style). His eyes where an icy-blue with slitted pupils and had the leaf headband secured around his neck.

"what is your name child? And why are you here?" asked Touhou in a casual tone.

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto but before he could finish two voices broke through and one person tackled him into a big hug. "nii-chan/Naruto-sempai what are you doing here?" were the voices of Yukari and Mizore with the former giving the death hug.

"can't… breath… Kari" he gasped out as Yukari let go. Regaining his breath he decided to answer. "I'm here to save my light, Moka-hime and Akasha-sama kept me from falling into the darkness when I first met them… another reason is I need a Rosario made for me because it is taking a lot of concentration to keep my vampire aura suppressed I have the designs of what I want it to do in one of my scrolls and I have a crystal medium as well since it already suppresses my demonic youkai" said Naruto as he removed a green crystal necklace from a pocket along with a scroll. "being a seal master I could do it myself but I don't want to risk it since I don't know the component arrays for a Rosario, now demon sealing is another story"

"but nii-san your human, I know you hold the Kyuubi no Yoko but when did you get injected with Vampire blood?" asked Yukari as Touhou looked at the design that Naruto wanted with interest.

"firstly Kari-chan I haven't been the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in over a year, I now hold the creature more powerful than the Kyuubi… I hold the combined power of all nine bijuu in it's original form the Jubi. Secondly, I met Moka-hime and Akasha-sama when both me and Moka were five two days before the 80th Anniversary of the founding of the hidden leaf village, I was injected with Akasha-sama's blood two days later in an attempt to save my life, needless to say it worked but they believed me dead, to be honest I didn't know until an invasion from a powerful enemy that I had vampire blood in me. But I remember Moka telling me that she and her mother were vampires by mistake in which being me and only five I said that was cool… still is" said Naruto gaining a sweat drop from the crew.

"Naruto-san… these designs are great and with the seals needed to suppress the vampire aura it doesn't have away to break… but more importantly your using the crystal that belonged to Akasha-san over 100 years ago I believe she gave it to a young human that could use the trees to fight for him" said Touhou.

"that's right the necklace became famous for two reasons… the first was it's power to help suppress and control youkai in conjunction with the Mokuton ability of the shodie Hokage… the second was that people believed it cursed since only three people has lived past one year of it being in their possession since Akasha-sama wore it, they where the shodie Hokage Hashirama Senju, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju and myself who has been appointed to be the Rokudaime Hokage once I've finished attending Youkai Academy in two years time" said Naruto.

"Naruto-san, with you being the host of Jubi, which by the way was a hundred times stronger than Alucard, I must say your willpower is as strong as the Rikudo Sennin, when I first saw him in the elemental nations, ah the good old days I can't have been older than eight years old then, it was a shame he died he would have been able to take out Alucard a lot faster than us… he also taught me sealing… he was and still is the best seals master in history" said Touhou who then walked away to deal with making the Rosario for Naruto.

"so sempai you finally achieved your goal of being Hokage what do you intend to do now that you've assured your position?" asked Mizore getting a nod from Yukari also wondering the same.

"Mizore-chan, everyone of my friends will die around me, the title on my back isn't fictional I am a true immortal, I cannot die from old age, disease, poison or impalement. I've had my heart ripped out and re-grew another, I've been decapitated and my body reattached itself… all I can do in life is be the Hokage, as far as I know, I cannot have a family cause they would die while I live and that is something I really don't want to see, that is why I gave myself another title in being 'The Cursed One' because I now truly have the Jinchuriki curse… on a brighter note I never lose when I gamble as proof I cleaned out four big casino's of all there money within six hours not even losing once… and all my winnings are safely sealed away yey" said Naruto causing everyone to sweat drop.

"sorry nii-chan, that was your second dream, to have your own family one day but now you cant" said Yukari.

"enough talking we've got to come up with a proper plan to rescue Onee-sama, also you 'points at Naruto' stop calling Onee-sama Moka-hime it's Moka-sama to you" said Kokoa.

"Kokoa-chan calm down I'm sure Naruto-san will apologies for showing disrespect to Moka-san… right Naruto-san?" asked Tsukune.

"uh no… I'm probably the ONLY person that could get away with calling her that… also last time I saw her she said she ALWAYS wants me to address her like that.. Also none of your plans would work, none of you have any experience in battle strategies, while I just finished the forth great ninja war only four months ago, so you will leave the plan making to me but until my Rosario is made, most of my concentration is on suppressing my Vampire aura" said Naruto as he sat down on the rubble caused in the earlier battle with Akuha.

For three hours Naruto, Yukari and Mizore caught up with each other while the other's where wondering about Moka. It was then that Touhou returned with a black gauntlet that had the shodie's crystal on the fore arm which was surrounded by multiple seal arrays.

"I'm finished Naruto-san, and this is by far my greatest creation. It has the same abilities as a normal Rosario buy you can just add chakra to the release seal to release it same again to re-activate it, the seal on the forearm just under the crystal will make the gauntlet melt into your skin through your bandages so that you can change and wash your arm without releasing the seal, there is a barrier seal that makes it so that not even the Jigen-tou can harm the seal I also placed on the other seals that you wanted but I don't know why you wanted storage seals in those specific places" said Touhou as he gave Naruto the gauntlet.

Naruto took of his current gauntlet and placed on his Rosario gauntlet, activating the seal with his chakra. Breathing a sigh of relief as his hair lost the red tips and his pupils became round. He then looked up and spoke to Touhou.

"simple I plan on putting what's stored in my old gauntlet into my new one and it's easier for me if there in the seals are in the same place as my old one, now then just need to use storage transfer and I'll be done, also like Tsukune I to wish to learn your style, with my Edo Sharingan it will be easy to learn and master it" said Naruto.

"uh Naruto-san, I've heard of the Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan and the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that was possessed by Madara Uchiha, but never have I heard of the Edo Sharingan… could you explain it please?" asked Touhou.

Naruto having finished his storage transfer looks up at the group. What they see, was not what they expected. His eyes where a crimson red with a weird design black around the pupil within the iris with a purple ripple effect surrounding it though it also looked clouded over(the rinnegan with the EMS that is my profile avatar in it and the byakugan minus the face veins).

"this is the Edo Sharingan, this is the combination of the legendary rinnegan, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Hyuga Clans byakugan… with it I can do anything, even Izanagi without permanent side effects, doing Izanagi will make me blind in one of my eyes for an hour, my eyes still bleed when you use Amaterasu and Susanoo same with the Amaterasu only with internal damage added that will heal up in mere minutes for me. Hell I'm only waiting for my clones to finish work on my Asura Path to be complete, I've now got the work complete on my Animal, Deva, Human, Preta and Naraka Path's then all I have to do is add some piercing on my body and I can activate the Six Path's technique" said Naruto gaining a gasp from Touhou.

"you mean to tell us you have full use of the Jubi's Eye?" asked Touhou. "I had this before I took the Jubi into me, the rinnegan aspect is the actual eyes of the Rikudo Sennin… you see I accidentally fell into his tomb, and his coffin was open, and I landed right on top of the dead guy other than dried out flesh his eyes where the only thing that wasn't dead looking and before I know it which really creped me out I had the body of the sage latch onto me and watched his eyes go from rinnegan possessed to being empty sockets and I gained the knowledge of the rinnegan and my normal chakra reserves went up to matching _Rokubi no Namekuji_ (Six-Tailed Slug)" said Naruto as he took a few breaths before continuing.

"the Eternal Mangekyo aspect, are of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha's combined Mangekyo Sharingan's and the Byakugan aspect came from Hiashi Hyuga who literally forced me to take them, I only lost the blind spot and had the eye enhanced because of Jubi" said Naruto.

"nii-chan do you mean to tell me that you took the eye's of the last Uchiha? Didn't the civilian council try to execute you again?" asked Yukari.

"probably would have if I didn't kill them first… luckily I never leave evidence around so I'll never be caught besides they were just power hungry fools, and no one would dare try and kill the one who killed Madara… now if only Kabuto wasn't as slippery as that old paedophile he once called master… and before you ask Kari I killed the civilian council because they thought they could force me to marry whoever they wanted just so they could control me… ha I hope king Yama is enjoying torturing the souls of the civilian council" said Naruto as he went evil laugh on the thought.

"Naruto-san how long till you've finished your Paths? And who's bodies did you use?" asked Touhou gaining the curious look from all but Naruto.

"Touhou-sama what did you mean by bodies?" asked Kurumu.

"he means dead bodies that I control like puppets to do my bidding… Asura Path will be finished three day's from now and we have about two months to get Moka-hime back… the head master told me of what happened to Akasha-sama so I plan to have one of my Path's head to the old Shuzen Mansion… firstly to see if Akasha-sama really is gone… if not then my Path will free her of Alucard… the second objective if she is rescued or really is gone is to completely destroy Alucard… or something better, I plan to have my Path use Susanoo, you see my Susanoo has the weapons of both Itachi's and Sasuke's Susanoo and it just so happens that Itachi's Susanoo has the legendary _Sakegari no Tachi_ (Sake Cutter Long sword), now when a target is pierced by this sword, the user being myself, need only draw the target back into the gourd that serves as a hilt which will keep the victim or victims sealed in an eternal genjutsu. The target will never escape and there is no effort needed to bring said target into the gourd this will ensure that Alucard will never return since not even I could free him… being hit by the blade is a literal one way journey" said Naruto as he marvelled at the faces of disbelief.

"so you mean to tell me that all you have to do is stab the bastard, and his gone for good… while me and my fellow Dark Lords nearly died just to put him in that stasis type coma… I hate you" said Touhou as he once again was in his old man form to preserve his life energy.

"basking in it as well.. I mean it must be a nuisance that a boy thought dead to Moka-hime and Akasha-sama already has a plan… now we have three days before my Paths are all done so we must start learning the Jigen-tou" said Naruto as he and Tsukune stood up and followed the Dark Lord to another area to train.

**Three days later**

Everyone was watching Naruto intently it's been three days since he started to learn the Jigen-tou and true o his claim he had learnt the technique in a few hours and then had over a thousand shadow clones master it in which he dispelled them every six hours and recreated the same amount again. While his clones was mastering the technique Naruto was looking over the information on Fairy Tale and came up with a strategy, to which he still hasn't informed the others of yet. But right now they where waiting for Naruto to finish his technique. Less than ten minutes ago Naruto summoned six containers that each had their respected Paths name he also now had several black metal piercing's in his ears having three on each ear, saying that he need's them to connect with his Paths. While he was doing a very complicated sealing array which Touhou was curious about Naruto was explaining what he could do.

"unlike Nagato, who was the only other person to gain the Rinnegan besides myself, my eye's are more powerful and they are the original Rikudo Sennin's eyes, so unlike Nagato I know how to make the true Six Paths technique that was used by the Sage himself. Unlike Nagato's one in which he just controlled the bodies and used his chakra to power them my one is better.. Firstly they have a new chakra network with their own replenish able chakra like they would if they were still alive.. Secondly they regain their souls and personality, thought they will obey any command I give them, share eye site and I can still take complete control of their bodies if needed it means that I can fight along side my Path's unlike Nagato who had to stay immobile and away from the action.. Third thing is they retain all their old abilities and techniques but they also gain one rinnegan ability each and all of the Mangekyo techniques along with the visual prowess of the Byakugan.. And finally I don't have to be anywhere near my Paths to control them.. Ah got to love me, now I did a little tweaking with the seal array and mad it so that my paths are only connected by eye site when I say so, meaning I could have my Paths connected while I'm not or what not.. So without any further ado Secrete Jutsu of the Six: True Path of Six activation: Rikudo Sennin creation Jutsu" said Naruto as he slams his hands onto the ground and the seal arrays around the six containers started to glow.

The first capsule to open as dubbed Animal Path. The Path, was a woman that was in everyone's mind very beautiful. She had long, bright-red hair that reached down to her calves, with strands that framed both sides of her face, with the left one being parted by a hair clip, her skin was fair and her eyes were the eyes of the Edo Sharingan. She had a slender but highly feminine build, she wore kimono-like plain blouse with loose sleeves, dark red skirt and tight dark red stockings that matched her hair, she also black band on her left wrist and black sandals with a standard ANBU katana on her back, if you looked closely you could se several of those black metal piercing's in each ear. "my Animal Path, capable of summoning any summon animal from the summons realm, is a woman well known for her beauty, during her life she like the rest of her clan where seal masters, in fact she taught the Yondaime Hokage some things, she was very good with a sword and was the second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, this is my mother Kushina Uzumaki.. Once I've finished introducing my Paths I'll let them have their conscious minds once more" said Naruto as he smiled at his Path. (please note none of my paths choices have piercing's on their faces unless they originally had them there)

The second capsule to open was the Asura Path. The path was a weirdly dressed man in everyone's view even Naruto's. He had long blond hair and scar on his right cheek, he wore a re-breather mask, a flak jacket and a cloak. No one could see several black metal piercing's in his ears. "my Asura Path, technically he is only linked by the eyes because I cannot do the thing's he can now do. Any way in life this man was strong enough to fight and eventually overpower all three Sannin in their youth… actually he gave them the title of Sannin because they impressed him, he also had impressive skill for trap-oriented techniques, and his speed in water was unsurpassed not even the Hiraishin no jutsu was his equal in speed in water. I present to you the holder of the Salamander contract, Hanzo of the Salamander… unlike my other Paths to come Hanzo won't have his own personality because of what he used to be like that and he's more machine now anyway, actually neither will my Deva Path cause although he did twisted experiments on people he had skill which I can't deny" said Naruto as he continued.

(uh I'm just going to tell you who each path is cause I lazy, but note all piercing's are in ears only other than Human Path but all look about twenty years old)

Deva Path is Orochimaru, Human Path is Konan who has her normal lip piercing as well, Preta Path is Hashirama Senju, Naraka Path Izuna Uchiha.

"impressive Naruto-san you chose great warriors, I remember talking to your Preta Path and Naraka Path when they where but children… so which Path is heading to the old Shuzen Mansion?" asked Touhou.

"that would be my Naraka Path… his ability of using the seventh path might be needed if Akasha-sama is still alive, while I am going to infiltrate Fairy Tale HQ by becoming a member of sorts… My Path's will stay with you and will tell you my strategy since I'm going to do some information gathering and recon on Moka-hime's location in the HQ.. oh and me and Naraka have been gone since I finished the six path technique so bye from us.. Hanzo and Orochimaru will guard the place until you leave while the others will help you train the troops as it were, and Gin I wouldn't be perverted around my female Paths if I were you, because they both hate perverts and will kill you so restrain yourself it's your only warning so see ya" said Naruto as he and Naraka Path disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Four days later - Naraka Path**

Izuna looked around what was left of the Shuzen Mansion, so far he's only found pictures, cloths that surprisingly clean and fresh somehow, and other material objects along with some of the creature Alucard's body parts sticking out from the ground. Looking to his left he sees one part that seemed to resemble part of a cage, and so he jumps up. Looking from his new view point, the dead Uchiha look's around from the sides for a birds eye view with the Edo Sharingan capturing every detail, behind him, on what he is using as a platform is a giant bloodstain, seeing this brought questions to his mind.

"is this truly necessary? All this violence just to destroy humans… Madara why did you become so dark, you a nothing like you should have been, instead you became a human version of this Alucard, both of you had sick ways of obtaining piece, this creature by taking the power of others so he could kill all humans and you trying to take the bijuu and recreate the Jubi inside of your body and then enslave the world in an infinite tsukuyomi… you died when you took my eyes and now you have been sent to a place your arrogance will not be allowed… rot in hell brother for you have brought your fate on yourself… I wonder… lets see your inner workings Alucard" said Izuna as he poured more chakra into his eyes.

His x-ray vision strengthened he saw the youkai network which is just like the chakra network only stronger because of its potency. Taking a look he saw that it's network though it was as thick as a kunai because of it's size was still producing youkai but not enough to wake up completely, but going further down the beast, Izuna saw something that made him give a small smile.

Inside the beast just in it's stomach saw a smaller network bustling with youkai but was a different colour in which it was silver instead of Alucard's purple. "got you Bloodriver-san… my master will be pleased but I think I'll save you first then get you back to Touhou-sama… I can see why master made me come I'll need to regenerate nearly a half of your body if my eyes don't deceive me but I'll have to take care of Alucard before I heal her so I need a quick… duh I'm the reason why Madara could teleport any were in a second and since it was my ability I can still do it… now how do I get in… same way I get out since I can see where I need to safely transport without being digested" muttered Izuna as he left his platform to get cloths that would fit the Dark Lord.

Twenty minutes later we find Izuna on the platform in the chamber that held Alucard with cloths waiting ready along with a shadow clone near the stairs cooking some food for the vampire when he returned her to her former glory.

Izuna focused his minds eye to his destination and disappeared into a vortex only to reappear in the stomach of Alucard sticking to it with chakra. Looking at Akasha Izuna notices that both her arms and legs were missing, meaning he would have to lift her with chakra coated hands to make sure she didn't fall to the ground.

So grabbing her hips and bracing for her to drop he creates a seal-less shadow clone to pull out the vine like appendages that has impaled her. Throughout the process nothing seemed to happen as he finished removing her, until he realised that there was no air in here. ' lucky I don't need air to survive but she does which means I'm missing something… but what? She need's air to survive and food so where does it come from? and how is she getting it? I see she is breathing but I feel no air coming from her nose or mouth and her stomach is full by the looks of it so what am I missing?' asked Izuna mentally as he decided to add more chakra to his eyes.

Reaching near his visual limit Izuna finally sees what I feeding her air and food. Two invisible tubes, one heading directly to her stomach the other her lungs. The one to the stomach leads to a vein that pumps blood through Alucard's stomach flesh, which seems to pierce through into said vein when she get's hungry, the other heads strait up the tube and out the sides of Alucard's mouth. But there is one more that he sees connected to her stomach area where Akasha's youkai reserves were, the tube itself didn't pierce the skin but was absorbing her youkai which Izuna decided to leave last to remove.

It took twenty minutes to safely remove the tubes in her lungs and stomach and Izuna was gathering chakra to use his teleportation. Nodding to his clone the clone remover the final tube and with that the beast they where in reacted with a roar. 'shit' thought Izuna as he left the belly of the beast and reappeared next to the clone that was cooking receiving the memory of being burned in stomach acid. Akasha was waking up as was the beast, if her groaning was a sign.

Sighing Izuna ran towards the edge of the platform not noticing Akasha's look of horror when she heard the beast roar.

Akasha was confused… why was she smelling food being cooked. Opening her eyes with a groan she saw a man run of towards Alucard. 'wait… no… I should be inside there… how?… how am I here? and not there inside the beast keeping it dormant? Who is that guy?' asked Akasha mentally as she looked towards the smell only to notice tat she had no cloths on and she currently had no arms or legs.

"my name is Izuna Uchiha, I am a clone of the guy who ran of a second ago, I am the Naraka Path of an old friend of yours.. Once the original has sealed Alucard away he will get our Master to take control of his body" said the clone.

"and who is your Master? And I know you, you're the brother of Madara. And I know that you have been dead for over eighty years… so how are you alive?" asked Akasha.

"that is true Madara was my brother… the reason I'm alive is because I am not alive.. I have no need to sleep, eat, drink, breath… though I still have to rest to regain my lost chakra… as for my master… you know him, after all your daughter was his first friend.. And you injected him with your blood eleven years and seven days ago, today is the 13th of January Akasha-sama" said the clone leaving Akasha to think back.

With the real Izuna he had his sights on Alucard. After summoning Susanoo he immediately had to use the _Yata no Kagami_ (Eight Span Mirror), to defend from the appendages of Alucard. Needing time to give Susanoo to get the _Sakegari no Tachi_ Izuna summoned the flames of amaterasu to hit the beat in the face causing him an opening, with quick reflexes Susanoo grabbed the sake gourd and brought out the ethereal sword in which it trusted the blade through the flames of amaterasu and into his head. The creatures body started to flow down the sword and into the gourd which will be its eternal prison, after a minute Alucard's entire body was now in the gourd.

Sighing Izuna released Susanoo and walked back with a groan with blood being wiped from his eyes onto his sleeve and internal damage being repaired by the healing factor gained from his master.

"I see you are awake Akasha-sama.. Very good I will now regenerate your body luckily for you if I throw in the cloths I found around these grounds you will be dresses when you come out" said Izuna as he held out his right hand and the head of King Yama appeared in purple flames. Before Akasha could react a tongue grabbed her head while the other grabbed the underwear and dress and drew it into its mouth, a minute of watching the king of hell chew and it finally opened its mouth and Akasha walked out.

SLAP

"next time warn me when you do something like that… now then your master… could it be little Naru-chan? And if so how did he survive?" asked Akasha.

"eat… I did not make this for myself, now you are correct my master is Naruto Uzumaki, and he would have survived even without your blood.. After all the Kyuubi would not let it's host die that easily but I can't seem to contact my master it seems that he is having some fun which means his in combat right now I can however send a mental message to the other Paths to inform Touhou-sama, and Kokoa-san that you are alive and revived as it were… Moka-sama on the other hand has been captured by her oldest sister… Touhou-sama has asked that we return, you have one hour to eat I've already stored what I could salvage for you, Animal Path will summon me back to there location in which you will have to hold onto me" said Izuna getting a nod from Akasha as she ate the rabbit stew Izuna made.

An hour later the two disappeared in a poof of smoke back to the Wong family mansion in China.

**Naruto - same day - two hours before - Fairy Tale HQ**

Naruto stood upon a hill looking at the Fairy Tale HQ, currently Naruto has sealed away his cloak, bandages and his masked shirt revealing his whisker marked face and is now wearing a crimson version of the shirt that Sasuke wore when he first saw him after two years showing his slim line but well muscled chest and stomach, on the back was a large version of the Uzumaki swirl in black with a white outlining. His Rosario gauntlet was currently hidden in his body thanks to the ability that allows him to wash his arm without releasing the seal, his leaf headband now secured around his forehead with the bangs going over the top of it.

At his feet is an unconscious male about twenty years old, the man had long brown hair and was in standard guard outfit unlike those of a swat team. Picking up the body Naruto heads towards the entrance of the building and walks through the door. Reaching the reception desk Naruto blinked twice, because the woman there looked uncannily like Ayame Ichiraku, but wore a pair of glasses and a pitch black suite with a white blouse.

"um excuse me but I'd like to talk to your boss, this guy didn't do a good job guarding the place" said Naruto causing the receptionist to jump slightly and speak after she saw the person the was holding.

"ha.. I knew that pervert was no good, anyway I cant let you see my boss, nor can I let you leave here" said the receptionist.

"awe and I wanted to join the organisation, seriously this guy needs to learn to keep his trap shut about things… so who do I talk to so I can join trust me I can really be of use" said Naruto sensing another presence behind him.

"really now, and why should I let you join? Besides the leader isn't here so I have final say on who joins… so why should I let you join Fairy Tale?" asked the voice Naruto recognised as Akuha Shuzen from the other day.

Turning around to face the vampire girl Naruto spoke in an emotionless tone. "test me, I will fight twenty or more of your best if I last one hour or win before then you let me join… there is no point in telling you my name until then, because dead men don't need names only when I win will I tell you my name why not let everyone here watch? It should be entertaining"

"fine the test will be in two hours until then you, will be here under guard who will take you to our little combat arena for your test" said Akuha as she walked away.

Two hours later Naruto was in the arena floor looking at a platform that held three vampire sisters 'hum, I knew Akuha was here and the Akasha-sama look-a-like is Moka-hime but I didn't know Kokoa-chan's full blood sister was here as well.. I'll report it later though one of my Path's… wow there are some ugly fuckers down here as my opponents… except her she's hot so I better take her out first' thought Naruto.

"member's of Fairy Tale before you is an initiate wanting to become a member… he asked for a test and asked to prove himself… so I humoured him, in thirty seconds a buzzer will go of, he has to last one hour in combat to pass so are you ready?" asked Akuha getting a cheer from the crowed, turning to her sister's she spoke again. "so Moka-chan are you worried for the boy? Because it looks to me like you've seen him before if how your looking at him" asked Akuha.

"he looks like someone that died years ago, but he's been dead for years so I doubt it's him.. Just start the match so I can return to my room" said Moka.

At the sound of the buzzer Naruto shot of into the fray. Dodging attacks while running towards his first target. The hot girl (look's like Ty Lee from Avatar: the last Air-bender) was shocked when the new guy suddenly disappeared from sight, only to reappear with a kick to her chin that sent her flying into the air. Naruto appeared behind her and thread ninja wire around her body before latching onto her back and plummeting to the ground in a fast spinning motion with a call that was heard by all. "primary lotus" then the resounding boom of impact with only one figure jumping out of the smoke and landing in a crouch.

As the dust settled the crowed and other opponent's, saw that their comrade was out cold but bleeding badly from her skull. "GET HIM" was shouted by a random male opponent. "one down nineteen to go" Naruto said emotionlessly as he shrugged of his top allowing it to pool around his waist.

Activating his Edo Sharingan Naruto took a pose as his right hand when behind his back just under his neck. All competitors stopped when they saw him grab something that protruded from his back and pulled it out quickly, everyone was shocked that the kid pulled out his spine but more so when he stood up straight. "big mistake… unlike you I can repair and re-grow bones in an instant, I can also shape my bones into weapons and my bones are harder than steel" said Naruto as he sent the whip sailing towards a spider looking guy making the bone whip gain a sharp point that stabbed through his stomach and out the other side. Pulsing chakra through the whip Naruto willed the whip to turn to dust and dodged a blow from his apparent blind spot.

Turning around Naruto saw a big behemoth of a man that reminded him of that one ninja that kicked his ass on the beach of moon country. Dodging the behemoth's punches which was leading him to another five waiting Naruto grins. Ten seconds later he calls out another technique that no one has ever seen. "Shinra Tensei" to which the six that surrounded Naruto was blasted back by a powerful invisible force.

"wow, Akuha nee-san this kid is something, bone manipulation, those weird eyes, that other thing he just did and moving at speeds even werewolves can only dream of, I wonder what else he can do?" asked Kahlua.

"I don't know but he shouldn't be able to do THAT technique. The Shinra Tensei literally means Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God. Which is a technique only possessed by those that hold the rinnegan and as far as I know the only person to ever have those eyes was the Rikudo Sennin.. That technique is a ninja technique from the elemental nations.. No human can see through the barrier so he's either a bloodline holder which are humans with special abilities that come from demons or that boy down there is a Jinchuriki or Human sacrifice, but as to the name's of said bloodlines I only know of the rinnegan, Sharingan and the… that spiral insignia… that boy is of the Uzumaki clan which is the other bloodline I know of which is longevity" said Akuha gaining a look ok shock directed at the boy from Moka.

'could that be Naruto? If it is, why is he here?' asked outer Moka to inner. _'I'm not sure but if it is he is mine… I mean look at him human or not he's powerful'_ replied inner. 'but what about Tsukune? Doesn't his feelings mean anything to you?' she asked. _'he is nothing more than my friend.. You are the one in love with the boy, while I have loved a dead boy for years wondering how he would have turned out, only to find out he might potentially be alive and currently fighting thirteen… make that eleven opponents at the same… wow did you see that? All he did was flick the guy and he crashed and broke through the wall.. This potential Naruto-kun is powerful very powerful'_ said inner Moka as she decided just to watch the last ten opponents fight the challenger.

Naruto spied his last ten opponents about thirty seconds ago he tried to summon Susanoo but couldn't meaning that his Naraka Path was taking care of Alucard. Jumping back from nearly being hit by a massive war hammer wielded by an ugly ass ogre chick Naruto decided that thirty minutes was enough time so he grabbed a strange kunai and jumped into the air above his opponents, launching the kunai he goes through several hand seals and calls out his jutsu. "kunai-shadow-clone jutsu" and one kunai became fifty but missed all supposed targets, so they laugh at him.

"look guy's the kid cant even hit a target as big as me now that is bad" laughed out the ogre chick. Not noticing the smirk on Naruto's face.

"I didn't miss since I wasn't aiming for you, 'everyone stops laughing to hear him' I could have finished this match at the very start by using this technique alone with my sword.. Now let me show you the technique that helped win TWO and has only been learned by me and the man who created the technique my father.. This is the end 'Hiraishin no jutsu'" Naruto exclaimed as he disappeared in a yellow flash that appeared next to each of the remaining opponents six times in less than a second where Naruto reappeared on the ceiling looking down. With a click from his chokuto being seethed two thing's happened one everyone of the spectators looked up and saw the new guy standing on the ceiling like magic, and pain filled screams with several thuds of bodies hitting the floor was heard.

"twenty down… zero to go, play time thirty-tour minutes twenty-two seconds, K.I.A zero, casualties twenty, personal status, no injuries, no fatigue, combat ready" said Naruto in an emotionless voice that sent shivers down every ones spine.

"congratulations you pass your test welcome to Fairy Tale.. Your first assignment is personal gaurs to my guest Moka Akashiya. Now tell us about yourself" said Akuha.

"very well, I'm an SSS-ranked missing-nin from Konoha, I'm seventeen years old.. I am the second Jinchuriki of the Jubi, and have all the bloodlines of existence because of that, and my name is Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto.

'it's him.. Its really him' where the thoughts of both Moka's.

'Naruto Uzumaki eh? So I was right he is of the Uzumaki clan, but to be the vessel of a creature that makes my ancestor Alucard look like a baby is to much' thought Akuha.

'yummy, look at that body' though Kahlua.

End chapter one

_**a/n: Yo people this is my story so give me some reviews, way it good/bad if bad tell me ho to improve it, there is definitely Naruto/Moka pairing and might add others to it might not depends solely on me for this story.**_


	2. Naruto vs Kahlua vampires unleashed

**_a/n: don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire…. Damn, just you wait I will own them one day. Also in this they become gennin at 11 not twelve this is so my story is timed right for the reunion. Starts just after chapter 38 of Rosario + Vampire season 2._**

_Last chapter:_

"_very well, I'm an SSS-ranked missing-nin from Konoha, I'm seventeen years old.. I am the second Jinchuriki of the Jubi, and have all the bloodlines of existence because of that, and my name is Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto._

'_it's him.. Its really him' where the thoughts of both Moka's._

'_Naruto Uzumaki eh? So I was right he is of the Uzumaki clan, but to be the vessel of a creature that makes my ancestor Alucard look like a baby is to much' thought Akuha._

'_yummy, look at that body' though Kahlua._

**Fairy Tale HQ**

As Naruto dropped from the ceiling he was surprised that all his opponents where no longer on the ground in pain, hearing a groan of pain Naruto looked to the source and saw that his opponents were being taken away on stretchers. 'ok, now that's the sort of response our medic-nin back home need… oh well I guess only Konoha medic-nin bar a few of them are useless' thought Naruto when he suddenly felt a chill go down his back and a sense of foreboding in the back of his mind. Looking up towards Akuha he realised why when he saw a smirk he only saw on Tsunade when pain was going to come his was. 'oh shit she has that look, she's going to do something that's going to bring me a lot of pain' thought Naruto as he gulped.

"Naruto-san you might now be a member of the organisation and my sisters guard but I feel like you were not pushed hard enough… so you will now be fighting my oldest of my younger sister's till I think you've shown us your potential" said Akuha as she then pushed Kahlua over the edge of the balcony to the arena. Surprising Moka she actually landed gracefully… unsurprisingly she face plants after taking one step because of her dress.

"umm… would you like time to change into something?… I don't know… combat worthy since your dress looks rather expensive" said Naruto getting a shake of the head stating no. 'whatever, still she is a vampire so I need to take her seriously, or I might wish I was able to die… scratch that I want to be able to die, just not yet is all, Hn, good as any time to show Moka-hime how much I've grown' thought Naruto as he got into stance which looked like the combination of the strong fist and the gentle fist.

"begin" shouted Akuha as Naruto activated the Edo Sharingan and jumped back narrowly missing a punch from a Kahlua with her head down.

When she looked up Naruto was surprised that he saw her crying. Shaking his head to focus on the objective at hand, Naruto charged forward and engaged Kahlua in hand to hand. Kahlua tough could smell and hear Naruto coming and blocked his oncoming attacks, before jumping back and shaking her arms. 'I forgot about his strength, luckily I learnt how to reinforce my body after that incident with Moka nee-chan last spring or my arms would be broken' thought Kahlua as she ducked under a roundhouse kick aimed at her head and lashed out with her right arm intent on hitting Naruto in the stomach only for Naruto to grab her arm and use it to swing round and plant the back of his left heel into her face while letting go of her arm upon contact with her face.

The result was painful.. For Kahlua anyway as their was a shockwave upon impact before not even half a second later was she heading towards the wall of the arena, the result of collision was spider cracks spreading along the entire wall before multiple pieces literally flew of landing near the centre of the arena.

'shit, it still isn't perfect… damn all those chakra control exercises and I still only have Jonin level control… damn it I need Kage level control to fully utilise the Thunder-Clap-Kick… oh well Baa-chan said I might never be able to fully utilise her style of fighting but the basic's still work… I'll work on it some other time maybe… but now I'm going to need sage mode' thought Naruto as he stayed in a defensive stance while he secretly made two Shadow-Clones appear in the stands unnoticed and started to gather nature chakra.

Kahlua on the other hand was crying even harder because of the impact but she strangely had a happy sound to her moans. 'it's like facing Akuha nee-san again, this is a challenge but not worth pulling of my Rosario yet' she thought as she pulled herself out of the wall which collapsed after she took two steps and blurred out of existence.

Naruto was shocked his eyes were just barley keeping up with Kahlua's speed. Before Naruto could regain composure he was struck hard with an uppercut to his chin sending him straight into the ceiling where the sound of crunching bones was heard before he fell to the floor lifeless to the spectators and Kahlua before Naruto broke into crows and reformed right behind Kahlua in a crouch with his hand in the Tiger Seal, shocking Kahlua when he spoke. "lucky I caught you in that genjutsu or that might of hurt, anyway you should never let your opponent get behind you, I am sorry for the unwelcome intrusion you are about to receive… Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi (Konohagakure Hiden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death)" said Naruto in his monotone voice as he sent a dull red chakra infused power poke to Kahlua's ass propelling her twenty meters in the air while she holds her ass from the pain as she landed face first on the floor.

"once again I am sorry but it's effective… right now you are constipated and in an uncomfortable pain from the intrusion also because of it being fire chakra infused you feel your intestinal wall burning as if actually on fire but the worst part of the experience is the embarrassment gained by having your ass supper poked in front of all the people present which by my count is just under a thousand of your comrades" said Naruto as he wonder's when he would need sage mode. He knew that Kahlua is holding back so he just waited till he would need the power up.

Kahlua on the other hand was pissed this new boy had quite literally penetrated her without her consent, to her it was just like he raped her even though she new he didn't but she could barley move her lower body, so she reached for her earring Rosario on her right ear and pulled it off. The room was filled with a dark aura as Kahlua's right arm became tentacle like before forming and moulding into several bat like wings. Feeling her lower body has healed she stood up and looked towards Naruto who's eyes have changes slightly, as the once red part of his eye's were now gold and his round black pupil in the centre of his eye now looked like a rectangle within it's golden and black iris, with what looked like orange eye shadow around his eyes.

Not caring she charged forward, her transformed arm aiming for a diagonal slash at his chest so when she hit her mark neither her or the spectators believed their eye's as it literally phased through him as if he wasn't there. Thinking it was a trick Kahlua quickly turned round and slashed again to where her back was facing. "I'm afraid you just witnessed one of my abilities… quite annoying to fight a person who can become intangible at will.. Is it not? Also didn't I tell you not to let your opponent get behind you?" asked Naruto as he placed his right palm on Kahlua's back and said. "Shinra Tensei" and with that she was sent hurtling towards the wall.

But some wise ass couldn't help but make a stupid joke loud enough for all to hear. "the force is strong, in this one it be… you are now Jedi Master, young pad won" said a green skinned midget with short white hair and pointy green ears wearing a weird outfit( just think Yoda's outfit).

Okay now that that's over everyone turned to look back at the arena where Kahlua was getting back on her feet, everyone could feel the killer intent coming from her but it was directed solely at Naruto.

**Viewing platform**

"to push Kahlua this far, and causing her of all people to give out that amount of killer intent, this boy is powerful though, you have to wonder… if he really is the Jinchuriki of Jubi, why hasn't he ended the match by using it's power?" asked Akuha as she watched the two combatants.

"maybe, he doesn't know how to use it or maybe he cant control it's power… like Tsukune when he take's a lot of damage to his body" muttered Moka for the last part of her reply.

"looks like the end of him, only a Shinso vampire of your mother's level could survive that" said Akuha as she noticed the panicked look on Moka's face. 'why do I get the feeling she knows him' she thought with narrowed eyes before they widened in surprise when she saw Naruto appear next to Kahlua. "what the? How did he survive that? Wait there's no blood or indication that he was even sliced in halve… what kind of monster is he?" Akuha said aloud.

'Naruto-kun… thank Kami-sama' thought outer Moka. _'impressive… Naruto-kun has become far stronger than even I thought he could… a human with that kind of power can only be seen as a god among men, but monsters and demons will never believe humans are capable of becoming a god that's why the original witches of the past started to attack the humans causing the near extinction of the witches covenant and that Dracula of Transylvania started to openly attack the humans… but I have to wonder why only he and the women he turned where the only vampires in existence to be effected by the sun to the degree of killing them if they went out in it'_ said inner Moka somehow going of topic.

Both Akuha and Moka looked to their left when they saw a flash of yellow near above and behind them. What they saw was Naruto as he went through strange hand signs before grabbing his right arm. They watched in awe as a ball of red lightning appeared in his hand before covering their ears from the sound of a thousand birds chirping and Naruto took of running down the wall leaving a trail of destruction in his decent to the arena floor.

'BOOOOM'

Akuha turned around sensing another presence behind her. "ah Shiore-san you've missed quite a bit, what took you so long?" asked Akuha as she turned her attention back to the fight.

The person in question was female, She has long brown-coloured hair which is tied in such a fashion as to form a ball on top of her head, using what appears to be a knitting-needle, while two large locks with darkened tips frame the remainder of her face. She wore a short blue vest like shirt with a raised collar and the Kanji for Yoko on her back, a blue skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs, she also wore blue and white elbow warmers. Her shoes where open toed with her clawed toes sticking out, and her finger nails were also claw like.

"our guest in the interrogation room was more resilient than I thought… don't worry I cracked him… but I don't think he was being truthful so I came for a little brake since if I continued our guest would have died from blood loss… I've got to thank Anko-san for the torture tips when I'm next summoned to the ninja world… so doe's our challenger have a name yet?" asked Shiore in a soothing voice.

"yes the boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he's quite the fighter… how in hell did she get sent flying? I saw him miss" said Akuha in shock of seeing her sister get blasted away.

"Naruto-sama is here? Well then Kahlua-sama won't win then my summoner is the greatest shinobi in existence under the first Rikudo Sennin, his skill is unrivalled in the final battle of the forth great shinobi war, and I along with other summon creatures was summoned to aid him in battle, only problem was that bastard Kabuto, only was able to escape the battle and Naruto-sama had to fight Madara Uchiha to the death again… you remember when I came back with heavy wounds don't you Akuha-sama? 'Akuha nods' well that was the last I saw Naruto-sama just over nine months ago… I just remembered something… you said Naruto Uzumaki… damn it I told him not to do that" she said as she rushed to the side ignoring the strange looks from the two vampires. "Naruto-sama, I thought I told you that your supposed to give out your full name when introducing yourself… do it properly" she shouted to him which cost him gravely. "NARUTO-SAMA… NOOOO" Shiore cried.

**While the conversation was going on**

Down in the arena it wasn't looking good for Naruto he could feel sage mode fading and Kahlua just won't stay down, in fact she seems to be getting faster and stronger every moment the battle commences causing Naruto to use more of his nature chakra just to keep up… he could feel it his body slowing down sage mode departing from him. 'shit… nothing is working and I can't kill her… damn why won't the Jubi wake up? She's been asleep since I fought the resurrected Madara… why didn't she tell me how much of her youkai I could handle before I lose control?… fuck it I'm at a disadvantage maybe I shouldn't of poked her there' thought Naruto as he dodged another slash. Sending a mental command to his last clone to dispel Naruto closed his eyes as he felt sage mode return to him.

Re-opening his eyes Naruto doges a kick aimed for his head by jumping into the air over it. BIG mistake as he was cut in half only saying one word before his death. "Izanagi".

Everyone that was currently watching was shocked, that he was sliced in two but more shocked when he phased in next to Kahlua, whole as if nothing happened with the two part's of him that was on the floor disappeared seemingly never there and then pulled down his leaf headband over his left eye. 'okay that saved me a lot of damage… but it still takes forty percent of my chakra, now I have twenty minutes before I can see through my eye again, but ten if I channel miniscule amounts of Jubi's youkai to my eye… uh I'm going with option two cause she really looks pissed that I'm alive' said Naruto as he jumped back from another slash.

"why won't you DIE?" asked Kahlua as she continued to slash at Naruto who was dodging like a mad man.

Naruto grabbed his chokuto and started parrying her slashes, hard as steel wings meeting Naruto's blade slash for slash. Naruto grabbed a Hiraishin kunai and threw it to his left making it stick in the wall of the arena. Flashing over there Naruto uses the distance to full advantage and starts to regain his breath after seething his chokuto. Sensing danger Naruto lets himself drop from the wall only to roll out of the way from a downwards slash from Kahlua, throwing the Hiraishin kunai and making it hit the left side of the wall near the viewing platform, going through the hand seals Naruto created the chidori in his right hand and sped of down the wall, once on the arena floor he headed strait for Kahlua who was still near the opposite wall. "CHIDORI" he exclaimed as he got within two feet of Kahlua.

'BOOOOM'

Kahlua timed her dodge perfectly but wasn't expecting to be sent flying just from the shockwave of the attack. Getting up she saw the impact point of where Naruto's attack hit and was very glad she dodged as she doubted even her stepmother could fully heal from that.

Charging Naruto while he was pulling his arm free, she reared up to slash him in half when Naruto still with his hand in the wall turned and blocked her with what looked to be a big drill connected to his arm made of bone. "you didn't… think… I would… let my… guard down… did you?" asked/panted Naruto. 'just thirty more seconds till I can use the full extent and abilities of my eyes again' thought Naruto as he quickly turned back pulling his left arm around and made impact with the wall releasing his right arm all the while knocking Kahlua of balance.

Jumping away Naruto tried to think of a strategy while having a feeling he was forgetting something important about normal vampires.

'DAMN IT… why couldn't Sasuke's Sharingan have Madara's ability's? Why is it I feel like I'm forgetting something important here… OH FUCK' thought Naruto as he quickly used the substitution jutsu with a piece of wall debris. Naruto quickly ran towards Kahlua with his fist raised to strike her in the face. Seeing this Kahlua moved her head to the left when she notice Naruto's smirk, then she felt a powerful force hit her face. And just like that sage mode left Naruto once more reverting his eyes back to the normal colours of the Edo Sharingan and he lifted his headband from over his eye able to see once more.

Seeing Kahlua get back up and charge him once more Naruto got ready to dodge only to be distracted by the voice of a spectator as he believed. "Naruto-sama, I thought I told you that your supposed to give out your full name when introducing yourself… do it properly" the voice shouted to him which cost him gravely as he was to late to dodge the horizontal slash that went through his neck. "NARUTO-SAMA… NOOOO" the voice cried.

Every one watched as Naruto's head fell onto the floor with his body falling forwards landing on top of it. As Kahlua turned away only the spectators noticed Naruto's body moving without it's head. Only they noticed it grab its head and re-attach it to its body as the neck healed fibre by fibre till it was completely healed. But everyone minus Kahlua was watched as a gauntlet appeared on his right arm, they watched as the green crystal that was on it turned blood red, and he pulled a scroll out, opening it, swiping it with blood before it started to flow around him and a giant poof of smoke engulfed him.

But that's when EVERYONE felt the spike in power, one that was well known to three others in the room. What's worse for them is that this was more powerful than their father's Vampire aura, much more powerful. Suddenly the lights of the room exploded and the moon light from the glass roof became blood red. Bat's appeared out of nowhere and converging into the gaps between the spinning mass of scroll. While everyone felt a calming aura radiating from Naruto to which they felt safe in the presence of Kahlua felt a pure dark Aura sending dread down her spine with a sense of bloodlust that promised pain on an unimaginable scale. But inside Naruto's mind he was remembering something Touhou told him when they where alone unaware of the feelings that everyone was feeling from his Aura.

_Flashback- one week ago- five hours after gaining Rosario gauntlet_

_Naruto was sitting on the room of the Wong family Mansion watching as the sun rose, he wouldn't tell his friends but he always liked watching the sun rise and fall for it always calmed him. Sensing someone behind him he was greeted to Touhou walking up to him before he sat down next to him._

"_is their anything I can help you with Touhou-sama? Because I doubt you came up here to watch the sun rise when you said you was going to work on healing of Ling-Ling-san" said Naruto as he looked towards the sunrise once more._

_Touhou just chuckled at Naruto's peaceful expression and strait to business attitude. "yes… well I forgot to mention one thing about your Rosario, you see it has an emergency release function which will activate without your say so in times of dire need or certain circumstances has come into play" said Touhou gaining Naruto's full attention._

"_what kind of circumstances Touhou-sama?" asked Naruto with a confused look on his face as he tried and failed to think of scenes that would cause him to use THAT much power bar fighting Madara again._

"_life and death circumstances, you know loosing your head, stabbed through the heart that kind of stuff… I know you can't really die by those methods but you said it yourself while training with Tsukune-san your healing factor is near instantaneous in your vampire form… don't threat emergency release will only allow five percent of your vampire power out, if you unseal the Rosario yourself it will allow you perfect control over your vampire blood so as you don't waste energy… that's all I have to say Naruto-san don't forget what I told you" said Touhou as he stood up and left Naruto alone on the roof once more_

_Flashback end_

As the smoke disappeared a hand coated in bats sticking tightly reached out and grabbed the scroll and it some how rolled itself up. With that the bat's started to flake of one by one before they all just sped of his form.

Everyone had wide eyes as they took in Naruto's new appearance as his cloths changed. he was now wearing a skin tight black shirt with a black Kakashi style mask attached, with the Uzumaki swirl on his back. He wore black pants, black shinobi sandals, that are opened at the toes while the crimson pants leg were tucked into the sandal(like the Akatsuki pants, also both toe and finger nails are painted black) with a crimson cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees which had buckles on them where he has his kunai and shuriken holsters. He also wore a black rope belt around his waist, which was tied in a bow, in which his chokuto used to be carried. The figure was wearing crimson coloured bandages on both of his arms, while his right arm also has his Rosario gauntlet. Over his clothes he wore a black cloak with crimson flames licking the bottom with the sleeves stopping just above the elbow and on the back had the 'The Cursed One' in Kanji with his leaf headband secured around his neck.

However the most defining changes to Naruto's appearance was his sunny shoulder length blond hair, was now waist length, silver hair with blood red tips. His eyes went from icy-blue, to the red slitted eyes. (if you've seen the anime of Rosario + vampire think of the eyes looking exactly the same as Moka's)

When all the bats finally disappeared so did the pressure that over whelmed Kahlua, looking around, Naruto looked up towards the viewing platform where the familiar voice came from but he didn't recognise the third girl up there. Turning back towards Kahlua Naruto noticed she was starting to look angry again.

"you'll have to do better than that to kill me Kahlua, though it is of no use trying as I am cursed to live for eternity… but I do hope your ready for the real fight to begin" said Naruto in a monotonous voice that seemed to melt the ladies in the spectator stands for some reason. Hearing many fan girlish screams Naruto sweat dropped. 'great just what I need more damn fan girls' thought Naruto.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Naruto noticed that his chakra reserves where near it's limit so he activated a seal on his tongue and a soldier pill appeared, chewing and swallowing Naruto felt his reserves fill up about the equivalent of just over half his reserves Naruto reactivated the Edo Sharingan, which three white tome's appeared and the rinnegan ripples with three more tome's on each ripple appeared also.(this people is vampire state version of the Edo Sharingan)

With that Naruto disappeared from sight only to re-appear right behind Kahlua and back handed the side of her head with his right arm. Kahlua sent flying towards the arena wall from the blow only for Naruto to appear in her flight path and hitting her with a roundhouse kick that stopped her movement with a bone crunching stop before he turned on his heel with her still connected at a fast pace stopping abruptly shooting her of him with great force. She landed in a heap on the floor and with in a second her youkai spiked as her second Rosario earring was tossed to the side like her right arm her left also gained mutable bat like wings.

With her power fully unleashed and her broken bone's from the last attack healed she stood up and turned to face Naruto, now Naruto was thinking that if looks could kill he'd be dead a million times over by now, and to right since Kahlua literally cut of the bottom of her dress to mid thigh in anger before she started one of those 'I'm in a trance' type walks before speeding up into a run when she was but a meter from Naruto her foot that touched ground twitched in a different direction and she disappeared.

Naruto ducked down into a crouch as Kahlua appeared behind him with a slash that if connected would have cut Naruto into four. Before Naruto could capitalise on this he was forced to block a kick aimed for his head. Grabbing said kick Naruto pulled it away from her making her lean forwards before pushing it towards her making her topple back onto her ass. 'hmm.. I wonder why they haven't stopped the match? We've been fighting nearly two hours… no choice I'll have to knock her out, nut I need to find the right time to do so… or I might kill her by mistake, and I don't think Kokoa-chan wants her sister dead, neither would Moka-hime for that matter… man I need a drink of water' thought Naruto before an imaginary light bulb appeared over his head.

Naruto gained a small amount of distance so he could concentrate on his plan, with a smirk on his face he saw Kahlua get up and charge strait at him with a war cry. "it's over" he said as he punched her with an uppercut to the chin that made her stumble before he disappeared, re-appeared to behind Kahlua and took her to the ground by a kick to the back of her knees while going through hand seals while drawing moisture from the air, finishing the last seal Naruto places his right arm out palm towards Kahlua he said. "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu"(water style: water prison jutsu)

Everyone watched in shock as Kahlua was trapped in a sphere of water that appeared from out of thin air, which as soon as the water touched her started to spark with lightning for some reason. After ten seconds of watching her scream in silent pain Naruto released the jutsu grabbing her before she fell in the water now collected on the floor below her.

"if I where you I'd call the match in my favour, your sister needs medical attention and to be dried of before she dies" said Naruto as he placed Kahlua in a bridal carry and walked towards the arena door towards the medics.

**In the viewing platform**

The two vampires where shocked at seeing their sister beaten so easily when Naruto changed, and what's worse is that he exploited their main weakness which by the looks of it isn't shared by him. A voice broke them from their shock. "Naruto-sama has become more powerful since I last fought by his side, to think he could pull water from the air so easily when he was only on learning his third elemental exercises… uh-oh I'm in trouble… he's so going to punish me for that I just know it" said Shiore.

"punish you for what? I knew your voice was familiar your human form is beautiful Shiore-chan so mind telling me why you thought it was a good idea to distract me from my fight with such a stupid matter as how I announce myself" said Naruto from behind her.

All three girls twirled round to see Naruto leaning against the ledge near the wall that he carved in with the chidori. They noticed that he was once again in the cloths he wore when he first arrived and that his hair and eyes was back to how they were.

Naruto looked towards Shiore with an irritated look. "but if you think it's so important tell me what you want me to say Shiore-chan, and I'd prefer it if you didn't distract me in combat, that's twice I've lost my head because of distraction from you" said Naruto with an edge in his voice causing Shiore to flinch.

She recalled the day when they last saw each other, that bastard Kabuto summoned a man called Hayate Gekko along with Madara Uchiha and all the shinobi that died during the war, Naruto never noticed Hayate come up behind him and lop his head of because she had diverted his attention to Kabuto's fleeing form, and with his eye's deactivated and his body reaching his limits he couldn't react fast enough, only to be amazed that he re-attached his head before she jumped in front of Naruto taking a very heavy wounds, she doesn't know what happened after that cause she found herself in the infirmary of Fairy Tale HQ when she awoke.

Shaking her head from those thoughts she spoke to her summoner. "sorry Naruto-sama, just give them your FULL name, age, rank, position in the war we fought in, likes, dislikes, hobbies, you know think of it like reintroducing your self at the Summons council and those war meeting's combined" she said.

"fine… my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I'm seventeen, elite Jonin or as I stated earlier I'm an SSS missing-nin, I became the commander of the Third Division after my sensei died in battle, my likes are ramen, pranks and training… my dislikes are those that judge people without getting to know them, perverts, ramen haters and arrogance… and my hobby is training… I used to hang out with my comrade's but being a missing-nin separated us to the point were I'd have to kill them if I see them" said Naruto in monotone.

"I see… so you're a vampire housing a demon how did that come to be?" asked Akuha.

Naruto answered Akuha but looked at Moka. "it's been a long time since we last saw each other? Hasn't it Moka-hime? I see that the Rosario you wear makes you look like Akasha-sama. As for your question… you should ask Moka-hime, I don't remember what happened that night, all I remember was meeting herself and Akasha-sama, that and Moka-hime telling me that they were vampires… though she revealed it by mistake" said Naruto.

Before anyone could react Naruto was tackled to the floor by a crying Moka. "it's you… it's really you… Naruto-kun… how? Kaa-chan's blood didn't work so how?" asked Moka.

"I'll tell you later hime but first could you please get of off me… healing factor or not I'm still exhausted and your beloved sister did manages to make my abdominal muscles very tender… that and I need to feed" said Naruto as he grabbed Moka by the waits and tossed her up into the air. Quickly standing up Naruto caught her bridal style and placed her gently on the ground. They watched as Naruto pulled out a scroll with the kanji for blood written on it before opening it and pulsing chakra into a seal, with a poof of smoke Naruto had a transfusion pack in his hand and the scroll sealed shut and placed back to where he got it from.

"only downside… the need to feed after every usage of the vampire ability… 'sigh'… oh well bottoms up" said Naruto as he pierced the bag with his canines and started to drink the blood. 'hmm this is Shizune nee-chan's blood, awe she does care enough to let me eat suck her… figuratively speaking' he thought as he finished. "he boss woman, can you tell me where I'll be residing I need rest, and that took far longer and more energy than I would have liked" said Naruto.

Akuha was about to speak when Shiore spoke up. "Akuha-sama I could show Naruto-sama the way to whichever room has been assigned to him" said Shiore.

"very well Shiore-san… Naruto-san you are lucky that all showers, baths and as such have a way to change to general preferences, Shiore turn his water supply output to Vampire then return to your tasks his room will be opposite Moka-chan's as he is now her sole guard during day-time hours… don't think of doing any funny stuff to my sister Naruto-san… if you excuse me I'm going to check on Kahlua" said Akuha as she then walked away.

"okay then she really need's to get that stick out of her ass… also Shiore was it me or was she releasing a lot of pheromones when she looked at Moka-hime?" asked Naruto in a slightly amused tone but completely happy tone which confused Moka as he's been emotionless or slightly irritated in his tone of speaking since she first saw him in the arena.

"uhhh… yes she was Naruto-sama, but we can talk later for now you must be tired, so I'll come see you tomorrow… follow me Naruto-sama, Moka-sama it is late and you need rest or your sister would not be pleased" said Shiore as she led them through the HQ to their rooms.

'Phase one: infiltration… complete… Phase two: make contact with Moka-hime… complete… Phase three: report in… deal with after a little rest… then begin operation viral damage' thought Naruto as he followed his Yoko battle partner.

'Naruto-kun, I'm glad you're here… maybe you can get me back to my friends" thought Outer Moka, while inside the Rosario inner Moka was thinking to herself. 'you've grown into a fine man Naruto-kun… my mother would be glad to know you were alive after all ' inner Moka thought as she looked at Naruto through the eye of the Rosario.

'why have you come here Naruto-sama? Why did you lie to Akuha-sama? Missing-nin my ass your hiding something and you will tell me… you always tell me eventually' thought Shiore.

Chapter end

_**a/n: you so this is chapter two, sorry if it's a little short but hey next chapter will be longer so tell me what you think of my fight scene and this is probably the only time I will say you can flame it since this was my first attempt of a detailed-ish fight scene instead of the others seen in my other stories… well it's late and I want sleep so until next time. See ya.**_


	3. an

Hello everyone.

I know this isn't really within the rules of the site, but then again, this isn't permanent, so whatever you do…

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

Anyway, the reason for this chapter is simple, I have decided to make a poll, the result will determine which fic I will focus on for the time being.

Sorry I haven't updated lately but my laptop is f***ed, this a/n is being posted from a mates computer... that and I have massive writters block which is gradually comming back to me, I will try to update before christmais if I can get my laptop repaired by then, any way vote in the poll clossin of the poll will be 31/10/12 midnight UK time.

untill next time,

Dark-El Dark


	4. EMERGENCY AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting or reading on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

Dragon and Sword Master

FireSamurai

Darn2k

Dark-El Dark


End file.
